


"Durchschnittlich"

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein Einblick in die Beziehung eines Paares, das nicht gerade 'durchschnittlich' ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Durchschnittlich"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Average" (Banner x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362646) by [LunaRS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS). 



Du warst nicht das, was die Medien 'durchschnittlich' nannten.

Aber es war dir egal.

Sie sagen, dass, wenn ein Mädchen gesagt bekommt sie sei hübsch, sie es nie wieder vergessen wird und ihr Selbstvertrauen für eine lange Zeit, wenn nicht sogar für immer, gesteigert sein würde.

Du hattest genug Glück, dass dir jeden Tag jemand sagte, wie herrlich du warst.

Also, zur Hölle mit gesellschaftlichen Vorstellungen von Anmut und Ansehen.

Also was war, wenn deine Oberschenkel umfangreicher waren und sich berührten, anstatt diese 'ach so gebrauchte' Lücke zu bilden?

Also was war, wenn dein Bauch nicht so flach war? Was, wenn es wackelte, wenn du gingst?

Also was war, wenn du nicht dieses perfekte 'modellhafte' Gesicht oder einen solchen Körper hattest? Es spielte keine Rolle, ob du Make-Up trugst oder nicht, oder ob du es mochtest; er fand du warst wundervoll.

Wenn er aufwachte, würde er dich beobachten, bis du auch aufwachtest, und süß lächeln. Wenn du dich schlecht mit deinem Körper fühltest, würde er die Teile deines Körpers küssen, die du nicht leiden konntest, wenn der Druck des Medienrummels zu viel für dich wurde, um es zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin ungeschickt,“ würdest du sagen.

„Ja, aber du bist süß,“ würde er antworten.

Er würde deinen Bauch küssen und sagen, dass er froh sei, dass es so viel gäbe, dass er lieben konnte; er würde dich stützen, wenn er sah, dass du dich anstrengtest hinauszugehen und er würde dir helfen, all die Pizza und all das Eis zu essen, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Aber jeden Tag, an dem er sich bemühen würde, dir zu sagen, wie sehr er dich liebte und wie wunderschön du warst, würde er dich betrachten, und nicht nur die offensichtliche äußere Schönheit sehen, sondern auch die Schönheit deiner Seele.

Obwohl du es möglicherweise nicht immer leicht fändest, aus deiner inneren Zurückgezogenheit herauszukommen, würdest du dich zusätzlich anstrengen, ihm das gleiche zu sagen: dass du ihn liebtest, wie attraktiv er war, was für eine süße Person er war, und seine absolute Bedeutung in deinem leben.

Auch wenn die Zeiten hart werden würden, wenn sein Zorn zu viel für ihn würde und 'der Andere' ausbräche, würdest du niemals von seiner Seite weichen.  
Du würdest über das grüne Monster wachen, welches zwar sehr große, aber doch menschliche Wut enthielt, wenn es sich selbst in der Sicherheitskammer hin und her warf, würdest du geduldig darauf warten, dass die Menschliche Seite wieder die Überhand gewann. Und wenn er wieder zu seinem Normalzustand zurückkehrte, würdest du gerne an seine Seite kommen, ihm Kleidung geben, und sicherstellen ihm zu sagen, dass du ihn liebtest, für all seine Tugenden und perfekten Fehler, denn er tat das gleiche für dich.

„Es tut mir leid,“ würde er sagen.

„Anders will ich dich gar nicht,“ würdest du antworten.

Ihr beide wart so glücklich, wie ihr nur sein konntet. Sicher, es gab hier und da Schwierigkeiten, aber ihr beide wart bereit, diese Probleme zu beheben wenn sie auch nur im geringsten Maße drohten eure Beziehung zu zerreißen.

Du warst nicht das, was die Medien als 'durchschnittlich' bezeichneten.

Und er war es auch nicht.


End file.
